The Slytherin King & Queen
by dancaholic98
Summary: Ever wondered how Draco Malfoy came to love his future wife, Astoria Greengrass? Read on to discover how perhaps love isn't as smooth sailing as it seems. Rated M just in case!


Chapter 1

'Draco, please.. I.. I.. I love you' I said as my fingers entwined with his pale blonde hair. His eyes glistened, his face dripping with sweat.

'I love you t-' Draco began, cut off by the entrance of someone- something behind me. His face dropped, the list in his eyes replaced by fear. He Who Must Not Be Named leaned in towards me, and I screamed.

'Wake up Tori. Tori! Wake up!' I awoke to the face of a very pissed off Natalie that morning. Natalie, my best friend and also a lover of sleep, was not pleased to have awoken to my spine curdling screams. Little by little, the nightmare returned to me. It always began the same- me and Draco Malfoy together. Draco Malfoy, hot blonde, 5th year student and also the love of my life. He just didn't know it yet. It was the ending that always frightened me.

'I'm up Natalie, I'm up' I sighed, as I ran a hand through my long black hair.

'We're back in school one night and you're already pissing me off! grunted Natalie. I shook my head and smiled, masking the fear I had previously felt from the dream. I still had an hour before classes began, but Natalie and I liked to be up early to be ready. We had a reputation to live up to. I had just plugged in my curling tongs when there was a knock at the door. With my hand nails freshly painted, and wearing nothing but some risqué lingerie, I ran to the bedroom door and peaked out to see a Prefect whose name I neither knew nor cared about at the door.

'Miss Astoria Greengrass?' she enquired, raising an eyebrow at my choice of outfit. Black lace undies, a green and black balconette bra and suspenders with sheer stockings. I liked to show my Slytherin pride, even if it was underneath my clothes.

'That's me!' I replied with a grin, taking advantage of her obvious discomfort.

'Your remaining suitcases have arrived from your father. He apologises for the delay. They're in there' she shrugged, tipping her head towards the common room. She left without another word. Finally, my prized possessions- my clothes- had arrived. Knowing everyone else would still be asleep, I snuck into the common room in my underwear. Not that it mattered- I was proud of my body. I was once told if I was a muggle, I could model. I quickly darted in to grab my suitcases, as the cold September air blew in through an open window. As I turned to open the door, 2 suitcases and 3 large bags in hand, I bumped straight into someone, knocking the bags to the floor.

'Watch it!' I whispered angrily. My toe nails were still wet, and now ruined. I looked up to catch the culprit- and to my luck, it was Mr. Malfoy himself. He looked me up and down, a slow grin forming on his face as he did. I crossed my hands defensively across my chest (but really it makes your cleavage look bigger- you should try it some time!).

'Always a pleasure Astoria' he said smirking, grabbing the bags off the floor and carrying them into my room.

'Thank you' I replied, blushing. No matter how many guys I kissed, Draco never failed to make me shaky.

'What are you doing up so early anyways?' I enquired, lying across the sofa sideways as he collapsed into an armchair across from me. He was no longer smiling, and was biting his lip with concentration.

'Couldn't sleep. You know how it is' he shrugged. And I did know how it was. Our fathers were both previous Death Eaters, and although mine had yet to return to Voldemort, it was no secret that Draco's had.

'I can make that pain go away, you know' I grinned flirtatiously, sneaking over behind his chair. I ran my fingers up his arm, but he stood up abruptly and shook me off.

'No word of this to anyone, ok?' He said, backing out of the room.

'Oh and by the way- you look hot' he added, his usual smirk returning to his face. I returned to my bedroom with a smile on my face, but the smile soon faded. Things were changing around here. Malfoy never let himself get so vulnerable, and never had I heard him speak so openly. Our families had been close friends for years. I shook my head, closed the door and continued with my beautification.


End file.
